


A New Alliance

by Vicky Ocean (VickyOcean)



Series: Scenes From A Peculiar Affair [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyOcean/pseuds/Vicky%20Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal attend the treaty signing and test the bounderies of their new business relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the end of Vision of the Future

Mara left Shada reviewing the files about the organization in the computer room of the _Wild Karrde_ and wandered into Karrde's office. She sat down in the chair opposite Karrde's desk. "I'm glad you'll still have someone to keep you out of trouble after I'm gone," she told him. "Hiring Shada is the best thing you've done in a long time."

"Since hiring you?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Almost," she said, returning his smile.

"I always thought she was rather wasted in Mazzic's organization."

She had been sensing an odd undercurrent when he spoke about Shada. It wasn't something she'd ever sensed from him before. Mara studied him through narrowed green eyes. Suddenly, it clicked. "You like her. I mean _really_ like her," she said with surprise. In all her years in his organization, she'd never really seen him express very much interest in a particular woman before.

"I _really_ like all the best members of my organization. Yourself included," he pointed out, his expression giving nothing away.

"No. You know exactly what I mean, Karrde," she accused him. She knew him well enough to know when he was deflecting. "Be careful. I don't think Shada's anyone to be trifled with."

"You should know me better than that, Mara."

She did know he wasn't the sort of man make unwanted advances, especially with someone he employed. But still she'd never seen him so- intrigued, for lack of a better word- with someone like this. "I've known you to do some damn fool things."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed.

"I'm not. If this intelligence sharing agency you're proposing isn't foolish, I don't know what is. What are you thinking?" She honestly didn't know. This agency wouldn't be half as lucrative as his current information brokerage and she knew he had no interest in truly joining the New Republic.

"It will work," he said confidently.

"That arrogance is what will get you in trouble," she warned him.

* * *

Shada was slightly startled when the door opened. She glanced up to see Karrde entering with two mugs of caf.

"I thought you could use a break," he told her.

Shada looked at her chrono. It had been over four hours since Mara had left her in the computer room to sift through the files about Karrde's organization. She was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. She stretched her arms over her head. "I could. Thanks," she said accepting the cup from him.

He sat on the edge of the desk and she could feel his eyes studying her as she took a sip of her caf. It was exactly the way she liked it. It seemed that no bit of information was too small for Karrde's interest.

"Well?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what?"

"Are you still of a mind to join me or has all of this scared you off?" he asked motioning to the numerous datacards scattered about on the desk.

"On the contrary. And I have to say I am rather surprised at how diverse your business is. I hadn't realized." She had known his organization pretty much spanned the galaxy, but she hadn't known how many different ventures, many of them completely legitimate, that he had his fingers on.

"Well, I've found it's never smart to bet everything on only one hand."

"True," she agreed. "Still, I will admit I underestimated you."

That seemed to please him, his expression turning smug. "Which is the way I like it."

"You do like surprising people."

He smiled acknowledging the truth of that statement. "As I believe you do as well, my dear."

"It is useful in my line of work."

"Speaking of which, do you have anything in your wardrobe that would be appropriate for the treaty signing?"

She mentally went over the gowns in her possession. They were pretty much all on the flashy or slightly skimpy side as had been useful for her work as Mazzic's bodyguard. "No, probably not."

He nodded. "We'll go shopping this afternoon then."

"Won't Mara be going to the treaty signing with you?" Shada had assumed that would be the case.

"She'll be off with Skywalker before then. Besides, Admiral Pellaeon specifically invited you. He was very impressed by your skills. I think he would like to recruit you himself."

She made a face and he chuckled, "Well, I'm glad working for me isn't quite _that_ distasteful." He stood. "I'll let you get back to your research then."

* * *

"You know it's not really necessary for you to come with me," Shada told Karrde as she got into the passenger seat of the air speeder. "Or don't you trust me to pick out something appropriate?" She strapped herself in and he pulled out of the _Wild Karrde_ 's hanger.

"Not at all. I need to visit my tailor as well."

"You have a tailor?" That amused her for some reason. Although it didn't really surprise her, Karrde seemed rather fastidious about his appearance.

"Doesn't Mazzic have a tailor?"

"Not that I'm aware of." She turned away from him to look out the viewscreen. She didn't really want to discuss Mazzic with him. In fact, she really didn't want to dwell on the past at all. It was still too painful to think about how wrong she'd been about so many things she'd counted on. Karrde didn't press her and they flew along in silence for a while. Shada's attention was drawn to the impressive choreography of the traffic surrounding them. It always amazed her.

"You like Coruscant," Karrde observed glancing at her.

"I do," she agreed easily focusing back on him. "I like the way life continues to move on relatively undisturbed no matter what government is in power at the moment. And I like the chaos of so many different kinds of beings in one place. There's always something new to see." She shrugged and gave him a pointed look. "Maybe I've just spent too many years hiding out in a smuggler's hole on some Rim backwater."

"I'll endeavor to keep you in touch with civilization as much as possible," he assured her. "In fact, you probably won't be able to avoid it now that we will be working so closely with the New Republic and Empire. You may soon long to hide away."

* * *

As a favor to Karrde, Councilor Organa Solo had gotten Shada an appointment with the atelier that made her state robes. Karrde certainly never seemed to do things by half measures, not even in outfitting her to hang off his arm.

He was lounging in a chair outside the dressing room when Shada walked out in the first gown for his inspection. The heavy voluminous skirts made her move at a frustratingly slow stately pace.

Karrde's eyes tracked over the elaborate gown. "Well, it's certainly very impressive," he said neutrally.

It was impressive and overly elaborate. It seemed like it had taken the consultant nearly half an hour to get her dressed. "It'll take half the crew to get me in and out of this thing," she complained running her hands over the ornately embroidered material covering the bodice.

"I'm sure you'd have plenty of volunteers."

She pinned him with a glare that would have frozen most men. Karrde just smirked at her, amused by her irritation. She suspected he had made that comment just to see if he could provoke a reaction from her which just irritated her further. She took a calming breath. "Besides, if we have to fight our way off of a Star Destroyer I'd rather not be encumbered by all these furbelows." She pulled at the long trailing sleeves of the gown.

"Good point, but let us hope that it doesn't come to that." He turned to the consultant helping them. "Do you have something simpler? Perhaps something along the lines of Councilor Organa Solo's style."

"Certainly, sir."

* * *

Shada came out of the dressing room again. This gown was indeed much simpler and easier to move in. It was a high necked pristine white gown of finely pleated silk that hung rather shapelessly from her body.

Karrde looked her over and she could tell he wasn't impressed. "It's certainly much plainer, but it's too-"

"Virginal?" Shada interjected, inspecting herself in the mirror.

"I was going to say 'white'," he said tactfully.

"That too." She was much too pale to wear this much white well. She turned to the consultant. "What's next?"

* * *

Shada walked out in the next gown. It was deep iridescent violet satin that was elegant in its simplicity. It had long tight sleeves that came to a point low on her hand and a wide but modest neckline. The bodice was fitted but not restrictive and the skirt was loose enough to easily walk or run in with a short train trailing in the back.

She watched Karrde's face and saw the admiration in his look. "I think this will do," she told the consultant.

"Yes, we'll take it," Karrde agreed.

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shada walked down to the hold where Dankin was supervising the loading of the ship's supplies for their trip to Bastion.

"Hey, Shada. Your costumes are here. You mind taking the chief his?"

"They're not costumes," she said taking the garment bags from him. "We're going to a treaty signing not a masquerade."

"So you say," he shrugged and continued about his business. Dankin did have point. She did rather feel like she was going to be infiltrating the treaty signing even though she'd been invited.

Shada dropped Karrde's suit off to him in his office. He gave her a distracted "Thank you," as he continued to read whatever was on his screen.

She went on to her quarters so she could put up her gown. She took it out of the garment bag and hung it up so it wouldn't get wrinkled. She was about to fold up the bag to put it away, but she was surprised to find a something at the bottom of the bag. It was a small box covered in some exotic hide with the name of a prominent jeweler embossed on the top. She opened the box to find a long rope of rare black Mon Calamari pearls and matching earrings. They must have cost a fortune.

She snapped the box shut.

* * *

"What is this?"

Karrde looked down at the box that Shada had thrown onto his desk after abruptly storming into is office. He lifted the lid. "A set of black Mon Cal pearls."

"Exactly." She glared at him angrily.

He did not appear to be affected by her anger. "Do you not like them?" he asked calmly. "I thought they would compliment your gown, but you should exchange them if you prefer something else. Emeralds, perhaps?"

"I like them just fine. I just can't accept them."

"Why not?"

Did she really have to tell him? "It wouldn't be appropriate. You're my employer."

"So I am and I just bought you a rather expensive gown for the treaty signing," he said in that infernally calm voice. "What's the difference?"

"The gown is for a function of my duties."

"So are these," he said fingering the dark iridescent pearls. "I've found a proper show of wealth goes a long way when dealing with the higher circles of government. I can assure you the other ladies will be adorned with their best jewels for the occasion. It is a momentous event and both sides will want to appear as impressive as possible. We wouldn't want to appear to be out of place, would we?" He met her angry gaze evenly.

She thought about what Karrde was saying and she saw the sense in it. But that almost made her even angrier. "I suppose not," she grated out. She had overreacted and she hated to admit it. She took a deep breath. She hadn't truly felt like herself since she had been cast out of the Mistryl. Her automatic distrust seemed to know no bounds. "You're right, of course."

"So are you satisfied that I'm not trying to lure you into my bed with gifts of extravagant jewels?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with unconcealed amusement.

Her denial was automatic. "I never-"

"Don't deny it, Shada," he chided. "That's exactly what you thought."

"I- yes. Well, it's what most men would do," she said defensively.

"I'm not most men."

She certainly had to admit that was true. Talon Karrde wasn't like any man she'd met before. "No, you're not. I apologize."

"That's not necessary. I quite understand." He handed the box back to her.

"Thank you, Karrde. They are lovely," she said sincerely, giving him a small smile.

He returned her smile. "You're very welcome."

* * *

Shada had rarely felt more like a fool. She sat down on her bed and stared at the pearls in her hands. They _were_ beautiful and something that she would have picked out herself if she had the credits to throw around that Karrde obviously did. Although she would never consider indulging herself in such an extravagant frivolity. The credits would be much better spent helping her family survive on Emberlene.

Her door chime rang.

"Who is it?" she called, hoping it wasn't Karrde. She really couldn't deal with him anymore right now.

"It's Mara. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door slid open and Mara walked in. "Are you alright? I sensed a lot of anger coming from you when I came aboard."

Shada held up the long strand of pearls in response.

Mara gave a low whistle and took them from her hand to examine. "Did Karrde give these to you?" Shada nodded. "And you thought he was propositioning you?"

Shada sighed and massaged her forehead. She had a definite headache coming on. "Yes, but apparently I was mistaken."

She could feel Mara's eyes on her, studying her. "So were you more upset when you thought he was or when you realized he wasn't?"

Shada gave her a dark look. "It seems I'm having some trust and anger issues," she said sidestepping the question.

"So did I when I first started working for Karrde. I learned to trust again. You will too." Mara sat beside her on the bed and handed back the pearls. "Shada, no matter how much Karrde enjoys playing the rogue, he is a good man. You can trust him. With anything."

"I know," Shada said quietly. "Maybe it's just that I don't trust myself right now."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Karrde stood on the bridge behind the helm. He certainly cut an impressive figure in his formal clothes. Shada paused in the doorway a moment to admire him. His suit was black with a hint of blue piping at the seams that emphasized his lean frame. He wore a matching blue vest and a crisp white shirt underneath it all. She saw he wasn't completely without the adornment of jewels himself either. On his right hand was a large but tasteful cabochon sapphire ring. He turned when he sensed her presence and smiled at her, his eyes taking in her appearance from head to toe. "Shada, how lovely you look. That color suits you very well."

The entire bridge crew turned to look at her. "Thank you." She could feel herself blushing slightly. "How do you like our costumes, Dankin?" she asked as she walked to stand beside Karrde.

He shrugged, "They'll do I suppose. Do you feel like a diplomat?"

She smiled wryly, "Not particularly."

"We're about to exit hyperspace at Bastion," Karrde told her.

Torve began the countdown and then Dankin pulled the hyperdrive levers. The mottled blue of hyperspace changed to realspace and there was the _Chimaera_ in space before them. The atmosphere on the bridge was tense at the sight of the Star Destroyer. Generally speaking, coming out of hyperspace to find a Star Destroyer waiting for you was not normally a good thing.

"They're hailing us, Cap't," Chin said.

"By all means put them on."

* * *

They stood at the top of the ramp ready descend into the _Chimaera_ 's hanger bay, but Karrde seemed reluctant to move forward. "Are you alright?" Shada asked him.

Karrde cleared his throat and gave her a rather abashed smile. "I was once an unwilling guest aboard the _Chimaera_. It's a little disconcerting to be back voluntarily."

Shada slid her arm through his and met his gaze with a determined look in her eyes. "They won't take you again. I promise you that."

Karrde grasped the hand on his arm and smiled gratefully. "My dear Shada, that may be the single most comforting thing anyone has ever told me. Let's go then."

They walked down the ramp to find an Imperial commander waiting for them. "Captain Karrde, Mistress D'ukal. Welcome aboard the _Chimaera_. Admiral Pellaeon asked me to convey his compliments."

"Thank you, Commander," Karrde said inclining his head politely, showing no trace of his earlier nervousness.

"If you'll follow me."

* * *

Leia's attention was drawn to the couple entering the room as if they owned the place. Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal certainly made a striking pair. Both were tall and slender and had a physical presence that seemed attract notice. Karrde was rakishly handsome with his long silver streaked hair and neatly trimmed beard. He was as always impeccably dressed. Shada had an aloof, understated beauty that her elaborately coiled hair and boldly colored gown was well suited to.

She excused herself from Mon Mothma and went over to greet them after Admiral Pellaeon had. "I'm so happy you both came."

Karrde bowed politely over her hand. Leia had often wondered at his polite courtliness. It came so easily to him and without fanfare in the way that was ingrained at an early age. It made her rather curious about his origins.

Leia smiled at Shada. "Well, it seems like my atelier was able to help you, Shada. That gown looks wonderful on you."

"Thank you for your help, Councilor. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. But please call me Leia."

Shada nodded and smiled.

"Leia, I must say those are some impressive opals you have on," Karrde told her. "I don't think I've ever seen the like."

Leia reached up and touched the cool stones set into the elaborate collar style necklace. "Nor will you again. This is the only surviving piece of the Alderaanian crown jewels. This necklace was off world as part of an exhibit when Alderaan was destroyed."

She caught a flicker of annoyance from Shada, but her face remained impassive. Shada had an impressive rope of iridescent black Mon Calamari pearls knotted at her throat and clusters on her ears. Certainly nothing to be scoffed at.

Karrde glanced at Shada and smiled as if he had sensed her irritation as well. Perhaps it was something personal between them then. "Well, this is certainly the occasion to wear them," he said turning his attention back to Leia. "Alderaanian opals always were the most beautiful. I always turned a tidy profit when they came into my hands."

Leia laughed, "I have no doubt that you did."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Shada had gotten waylaid by Pellaeon who was making his case again. Karrde went over to speak to Solo and Leia and they discussed his plans for the information sharing project and Luke and Mara's recovery of the Caamas Document.

"Speaking of Luke and speaking of strong women." Solo grinned down at his wife. "How's your organization going to manage without Mara?"

"We'll have some problems," Karrde admitted. "She's running a good deal of the organization after all. But we'll adjust."

"Besides, he's got someone new to take her place," Leia told Solo. "Shada's officially joined him- had you heard that?"

"Yeah, I did." Solo was eying him in a way that made Karrde distinctly uncomfortable. "You know, I asked you once what it would take to get you to join the New Republic. Remember? You asked what it had taken to get _me_ to join up-"

"Yes, I remember," Karrde cut him off sharply. "Kindly bear in mind that I have _not_ joined the New Republic. And my relationship with Shada is nothing like that."

"Neither was mine." Solo had that cocky grin on his face again and wrapped an arm around Leia. "That's okay. Give it time."

"It's not going to happen," Karrde insisted. He was not the sort of person that had affairs with his employees not matter how much he admired them. It just made things- messy. And Karrde could not abide a mess of that sort and the drama it entailed.

"Yeah. I know," Solo said sarcastically as he looked past Karrde. "Is that Shada talking to Pelleaon?"

Karrde glanced in that direction and saw Shada leaving the group of Imperials and moving towards them. "Yes, it is."

Solo laughed as he took in her appearance. "Oh, you're in big trouble, ol' buddy." It was undeniable that Shada looked particularly beautiful today. Karrde had been having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her, along with half of the other attendees.

"Surely you aren't in trouble already, Karrde?" Shada asked as she came to stand beside him.

"I will be if you decide to take Pellaeon up on his offer," Karrde said smoothly hoping to curtail anything further Solo could say that might prove to be embarrassing.

"I would never work for the Empire even for someone as honorable as Admiral Pellaeon."

"That's good to know," Leia told her. "I'd hate to think of someone with your skills out there working against us."

"Well, Shada," Solo said still looking smug. "It certainly looks like the corridors of power are open to you now."

"Only because I'm attached to a powerful man, Solo," she told him in a frosty tone. "The same way they are only open to you because you are attached to a powerful woman."

Solo looked stunned, but Leia and Karrde both laughed. Solo recovered quickly and hugged his wife closer to him, "I guess it is a good thing I like strong and powerful women then."

"And it's a good thing I like scoundrels," Leia said smiling up at her husband.

Karrde thought it was a good time to take their leave. "Shada, shall we get some refreshment?" he asked.

"Excellent idea."

"Good luck," Solo called after them and Karrde knew he would need it. Despite his best intentions, he was finding it harder to ignore his attraction to Shada than he thought especially when she looked so magnificent and had shut Solo down so handily.

* * *

They stayed for the toasts and had circulated amongst the dignitaries until Karrde was satisfied that he knew how each of the major players felt about the treaty. Shada had hung on Karrde's arm with an impassive smile on her face while shrewdly observing the crowd.

The reception was beginning to break up when Shada and Karrde went back to the _Wild Karrde_. As soon as they were onboard, they left the _Chimaera_ and made their way for the spaceport on Bastion. Tomorrow they would be meeting with Pellaeon and Imperial Intelligence to begin setting up the Imperial side of the information sharing. Celebrations were well underway on the Bastion and Karrde had given his crew leave to join in the festivities as they liked and perhaps pick up some information on the mood of the general populace.

"Are you tired, Shada?" Karrde asked after they had docked.

"Not particularly."

"Would you like to go out for a bite to eat and a drink? We did play a role in this peace. It seems like we should celebrate as well."

"Didn't you celebrate enough at the reception?" she asked, though she already knew the answer to that.

He grimaced in response. "That's not exactly my kind of celebration. What do you say?"

"Why not? We are all dressed up." Shada smiled and toyed with her pearls. "We might as well have somewhere to go."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Some of them are not at all happy about the treaty. On both sides," she told Karrde as they sat in the restaurant finishing their meal.

He was staring thoughtfully out the window at the city below. "Yes, that will make our job much more difficult." He turned back to her and gave her a wry smile. "Are you sure you really want to be legitimate?"

"Karrde…"

"Yes, I know you do." He sighed. "I assure you I will see this through however difficult it may be for us all."

"Don't blame me. It was your idea after all," she pointed out.

He gave her a peculiar look she couldn't decipher. "I would never have thought of it if not for your aversion to smugglers and information brokers."

"What are you trying to say, Karrde?" Shada asked suddenly suspicious.

His normal sardonic smile returned and his tone lightened. "Merely that when you grow frustrated with dealing _legitimately_ with these people you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Gee, thanks. I guess that means I just can't shoot people that irritate me anymore, huh?"

"No, unfortunately not. Especially not your employer."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Shada rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she watched Karrde move smoothly through the crowd of the tapcafe to the bar. Smooth. That was a good word to describe him. There seemed to be no rough edges about the man at all. Even his roguish façade was carefully polished. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what was simmering underneath that still surface. That was part of what intrigued her about him.

During the time she spent with him looking for Car'das she'd come to think of him as a friend. Now he was her employer and she was trying to pull herself into a more professional relationship with him. It wasn't as easy as she supposed it would be. She cursed herself for being attracted to him. It wasn't like her at all. As a Mistryl she'd had no interest in romantic enanglements. And she still didn't, but there was something about Karrde that drew her to him.

He was certainly a handsome man. That she couldn't deny. He was also very intelligent and extraordinarily competent at everything he set his mind to. Not to mention, he treated her with the utmost respect. It was something that had left her strangely off balance. She thought that he might even be attracted to her as well, but he was inscrutable. She was never sure what was going on behind those pale blue eyes.

She was sure having an affair with her employer was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You look lonely."

She focused on the young man that had spoken. He was seated at a nearby table with several other men. They were clearly off duty Imperial officers. All of them were very young, probably fresh out of the Academy.

"I'm not lonely," she told them. "I'm just waiting for my friend to return with our drinks."

"You should join us," the young officer told her with a smile she assumed was supposed to charm her.

"Especially, if your friend is as beautiful as you," one of his friends interjected, openly leering at her.

She glanced up at Karrde who was returning with their drinks. She reached up and took her glass from him. "Well, he is rather handsome, but we're not into little boys. Isn't that so, dear?" She smiled sweetly up at him.

Karrde gave the young men his best disdainful glower. Then he turned to her with a dazzling smile. "How could I be, my darling? When you're all that I desire." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss that left her flushed. "Excuse us, gentlemen, but we'd prefer to celebrate alone."

The men quickly turned their backs on them with a round of muttered apologies. Shada shared an amused look with Karrde and lifted her glass in a toast.

* * *

Shada had probably drunk more than she should have. Not enough to be inattentive of her surroundings, but enough to say some things she normally wouldn't if she were completely sober. She suspected that was Karrde's plan. He'd been very contentious about keeping her glass filled all evening. And he kept her laughing as well. It was the first time in ages that she felt some of the darkness lift from her thoughts. "I never expected you to be funny," she told Karrde.

"What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued.

"From what I heard about you from Mazzic, I expected you to be intelligent, cold, calculating, ruthless, and vain, but I-"

"Wait," Karrde interrupted holding up a hand. " _Mazzic_ said _I_ was vain?"

"I know," Shada laughed. "It's like a Hutt calling another Hutt fat, right?"

"So I satisfied your expectations of being intelligent, cold, calculating, ruthless, and, dare I say, vain-"

"You're not as vain as Mazzic. Trust me," she assured him.

"I can't tell you how much better that makes me feel," he said sarcastically. "So what you're saying is that you didn't expect me to have a sense of humor?"

"No, I did. If for nothing than the ridiculous things you name your ships," she said and he gave her a feigned offended look. "I just expected you to be more serious and not exhibit it at the most inappropriate times."

"Oh, but those are the times when you need a sense of humor the most."

"That's true I suppose," she said, considering.

"But you didn't expect that of me?" he continued probing.

"No. But I like that about you." She smiled. "Except you always make me want to laugh at the wrong time."

"You shouldn't have told me that," he said, grinning as if he was already plotting how to make her laugh at inappropriate times.

"No, I sometimes forget that information is power to you," she said turning suddenly serious, a bitter smile twisting her lips.

His grin fell from his face and his expression turned as serious as hers. He reached out and covered her hand with his. "I would never use anything I know about you against you, Shada. You have my word on that. I promise you, I will always guard your secrets as closely as I guard my own"

She studied him long and hard. She was still having a difficult time believing she could trust a smuggler and seller of information when she couldn't even trust her own Mistryl sisters to behave honorably. He had already proved to her that his word was worth more than most beings. She nodded in acceptance.

"So do you really think I'm vain?" he asked breaking the tension.

She laughed. "Yes, especially if you keep asking."

* * *

They stepped out of the tapcafe. It had gotten cooler since they had gone in and Shada shivered slightly. Karrde took his suit coat off and draped it over her shoulders.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her. He looked up at the bright moon and stars shining in the night sky. "It's a nice night. Shall we walk? It's not that far."

Despite the late hour he wasn't quite ready for this night to end. Shada had seemed to unwind a bit and relax during the course of the evening, although some of the brittleness was still there under the surface. He liked the relaxed Shada and enjoyed hearing her laugh. He hoped that she would soon be able to cast off the bitterness of her betrayal and learn to trust again.

"Sure." She slid her arm through his and they set off.

A short while later she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "We're being followed."

"I know. Spy or thief do you think?"

"Thief most likely. I hope a spy wouldn't be this inept."

Shada abruptly pushed him into the doorway of a darkened shop and pressed close to him as if they were having a romantic interlude. He reached into the pocket of his jacket hanging from her shoulders and pulled out his holdout blaster.

A few moments later a voice said, "Hand over the jewelry, lady. Quick and you won't be hurt."

Shada was a blur of motion. Karrde heard the sickening crack of a breaking bone. He stepped out of the doorway and the thief was lying on the ground groaning and cradling a broken arm. Shada was standing there virtually unmussed, merely adjusting the jacket still around her shoulders.

"You broke my arm," the thief moaned indignantly.

Karrde bent down and picked up the vibroblade that the thief had dropped. "I believe it's customary on some worlds for a thief to lose a hand. What do you think, my dear?"

"I'd rather not get blood on my new gown," Shada said with a haughty air. "It would just ruin it."

"Yes, it would be a shame. You do look so beautiful in it." He turned back to the man on the ground. "Well, I suppose you're lucky. You might see this as an opportunity to find a new line of work." He pocketed his blaster again and held out his arm to Shada. "Shall we continue on?"

The End


End file.
